It's You: The Way it Should Be
by Bleeding Crimson Regret
Summary: Because the truth is, I don't want you to be the one standing next to me when all my dreams come true. I don't want you standing next to me because you are my dream come true. It's you, girl. It's you.


**A/N: This is total fiction. But I hope that one day it will become a reality. Also, this is not a one-shot, but it will be very short. Say, four chapters long.**

**Pairing: Lucas/Brooke**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did though, because if was in control, Leyton would be a thing of the past.**

**It's You: The Way it Should Be**

Brooke Davis sat crying on her bed. Anyone who would have taken a first look at her would've most likely labeled her the "sad, but beautifully broken girl." And in truth, she was. She was like a porcelain doll. While she was beautiful and delicate on the outside. She was fragile and hollow on the inside. Although she had hundreds of people swarming around her everyday (she was of course, the almighty Brooke Davis), she always felt alone. She was always getting hurt, and even though she was strong even to pick up her broken porcelain pieces, it was as if there was always one left. One that, no matter how hard she searched, could never find.

That piece, in fact, belonged to someone else. Even though they didn't know they had it, they wouldn't give it back. Brooke always tried to get it back. She needed it back. Without that single broken and torn piece, Brooke couldn't move on with her life.

That piece was her heart, which was stolen from her, ripped, then was put into a blender by a certain blonde haired, baby blue-eyed. The one and only, Lucas Scott. He was the one responsible for stealing her heart, taking advantage of it, and giving his heart to someone else. The first time was his fault. The second time was her fault. She let him go. At the time, she thought it was for the best. She thought that know matter what she felt for him, he would always love _her _more. Her, being her curly blonde-haired, ex-best friend. Sometimes she just wished that evil snake should never have been born. But then she wonders what would have happened if Peyton had never been born. Would she have ever met Lucas? She doesn't care. Lucas is the past now, right? So why does she still want to be in the past with him?

Why does she still believe that even though there is know hope left, that he will come back to her? That they will build a future together? It's impossible. That would never happen, would it? She would always be the third wheel. The not-so-important one. She hated how Lucas just dismissed her like that. He just went running off to Peyton, as if nothing had ever happened between them in the past year and a half.

But in the time they had when they were separate, when he seemed to forget her, and she forgot him, she found new love. Chase. The forbidden 'Clean Teen' who she was able to woo. After dating Chase for a while, it wasn't long before she fell in love. She even believed that they were meant to be. But then, she and Lucas had started talking again, and eventually, started hanging out. It was when Lucas and Brooke had started spending a lot of time together when Chase noticed what Brooke felt for Lucas had returned. Or better yet, had never really disappeared in the first place. Peyton also noticed this. Brooke did too.

She didn't want for it to happen, though. She fought it, told herself that she was feeling things that weren't really there. She was just confused. She was lost. She was scared. She was in love with Lucas Scott. Again. Actually, she was always in love with him. She just didn't know it.

Why did this have to happen now? Why did she have to fall in love with him all over again. She hated being in love with him. He made her feel insecure, weak, pathetic. The first time she fell in love with him, was the first time she had ever fallen in love. But he was also the first person to truly break her heart, even if it wasn't whole to start with. He had betrayed her and her trust by hooking up with her best friend. Even though she was the one who got hurt, everyone sided with Lucas and Peyton, and she was left feeling so alone. With absolutely no one to turn to. And he didn't care. All he cared about was being with Peyton. She despised how Peyton was always seen as "The Angel" while she was always seen as "The Bad Guy," even though Peyton was always the one hurting her.

But at the same time, he was the only boy who made her broken heart beat faster and slower at the same time. He was the only boy she had truly loved, did love. He was the boy who had broken her heart. She knew after being with him that the first cut is definitely the deepest, and now he had scarred her for life.

She lay sprawled across her bed, letting the tears fall. She was actually surprised she had any more tears left. She had cried so much in the past years mostly because of him, that she thought she didn't have any more tears to shed. She and Lucas had gotten into a terrible fight. Did she know exactly about what? No. But it had something to do with their past together. That much she knew. And amidst all of his screaming at her and her hitting him on his chest, he had asked her what her problem was. So she told him. The next thing she knew, she was running out the door of his bedroom, the door that had been painted black to block his memory of her when she had slept with Chris. She had run out of the room, leaving a shocked Lucas to ponder at the words that she had just uttered to him.

That had been a week ago. Did Lucas even care what she said to him? Did he even remember? Brooke lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had no more tears to shed. At least, for today. She crawled under the covers and pulled them tight up around her neck, as if she wanted to suffocate herself to death. Maybe she did. She didn't know. She was too tired to care.

She then heard a familiar song on the radio. Turning it up just enough to hear it, she lay her head down on her pillow and let the melody of the music gently sway her to sleep.

_All your twisted thoughts free flow_

_To everlasting memories _

_Show soul_

_Kiss the stars with me_

_And dread the wait for_

_Stupid calls returning us to life_

_We say to those who are in love_

_It can't be true 'cause we're too young_

_I know that's true because_

_So in love with you_

_So I thought_

_A year goes by _

_And I can't talk about it_

_On my knees _

_Dim lighted room_

_Thoughts free flow try to consume_

_Myself in this_

_I'm not faithless_

_Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose_

_Ignorance is bliss, cherish it_

_Pretty neighborhoods_

_You learn to much to hold_

_Believe it not_

_And fight the tears_

_With pretty smiles and lies_

_About the times_

_A year goes by_

_And I can't talk about it_

_The times weren't right_

_And I couldn't talk about it_

_Chorus Romance says goodnight_

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you, remember me_

_Hurt the first, the last, between_

_And I'm praying that we will see _

_Something there in between_

_Then and there that exceeds all can dream_

_So we can talk about it_

_Chorus Romance says goodnight _

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you, remember me_

_Hurt the first, the last, between_

_Chorus Romance says goodnight_

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you, remember me_

_Hurt the first, the last, healing_

_And I'm praying that we will see _

_Something there in between_

_Then and there that exceeds all we can dream_

_And all these twisted thoughts I see_

_Jesus there in between_

_And all these twisted thoughts I see_

_Jesus there in between_

**More to come...**

**A/N: Like it so far? Yes, no, or maybe your a ho? Well, whether or not you like it, I'm going to finish anyway. There's just no way I could stop here. I feel like I have to get my point of this story across.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it, though, and I'd be even more happy if you reviewed. Please? **

**_r/e/v/i/e/w/s: My anti-drug. Along with alcohol, of course. Wait, that doesn't really make sense...lol jk_**


End file.
